Semper Commone
by palmtreebaby
Summary: Alara is a major in the army. About ten years ago she lost everything, her home and her children. She takes a bullet for her friend while stationed in Syria. When she wakes up on middle earth she leaves behind her old life and begins anew. She never forgets her family but does she have room for a new one? Perhaps even love? *Still in progress, just very busy with exams*
1. Mellonin

**Chapter 1- Mellonin**

I didn't give it another thought. I glance over at Steven as I run towards him. His eyes widen as I get closer. I jump. A blinding pain erupts in my shoulder and I land heavily on the ground. The bullet tears though the muscle of my clavicle.

"Major!"

I hear his voice through the numbing pain but, I fade before I can pull myself from the ground.

"Nathan, Laura. I will be with you soon."

 _At least that is what I thought._

 **~}:0)~**

Haldir hangs his head and rubs his temples. He went scouting for orcs and yet nothing. And now there is a woman hanging out of a tree unconscious in front of him and his soldiers. He walks towards the tree and the woman only to watch in terrified interest as the branch breaks and she tumbles to the ground. He runs over to her, he joke now gone. He looks for a pulse and breathes in relief as he feels a flutter against his fingers. He asses the damage and calls over to robust soldiers.

"Get her to the healers in the city. Her leg is broke and she has a strange wound in her shoulder that is bleeding the life from her. Now go! Quick!".

 **~}:0)~**

My eyes open to blinding white light and dark green leaves blurred in my watering eyes. Wait. Leaves? I was deep in the desert with my unit when I was shot!

"I'm glad to see you awake my Lady. We feared for your life."

I glance over to my left where the melodic voice is coming from. My vision clears I see a beautiful lady with blonde hair flowing like a river down her back, tucked behind pointed ears. Pointed ears?! What?!

"You're an elf?".

I croak at the vision of beauty. She smile gently and nods.

"Where am I elf?"

I have my suspicions but I want to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"Lothlorien. Caras Galadhon-The City of Light."

Lothlorien? I thought I was dreaming but now...I guess I cannot be dreaming.

"My Lady Galadriel and the ellon that found you wish to speak to you."

My eyesight is filled with the marchwarden Haldir and the Lady of Light herself, Galadriel.

 **~}:0)~**

Of course I found it hard to believe at first. As time went on however it was impossible to say it was not the truth, not the reality.

 **~}:0)~**

"Haldir!"

Haldir spins to look at me.

"How was it? Are we in any danger?"

The sarcasm is heavy in my voice. He laughs at my comment.

"Of course not. Well not yet my Lady Alara, after all you're still here in the city. Warn me when they let you loose."

His eyes sparkle with mirth. I pout.

"You said you would be back soon so you could teach me more Sindarin and help me with my training! You know I can't join you on your scouts until I can speak your language fluently! Also, stop calling me Lady. It's just Alara."

Haldir just smiles at my antics and embraces me.

"Let me remedy my absence."

 **~}:0)~**

Time flows quick here, like a waterfall, the days flow into each other. I spoke to Haldir a few nights ago. I've been here for 25 years. I have not aged. Perhaps I never will.

"Al!"

I turn to see Haldir run up to me.

"Le hannon little star. My lady told me it was you who forged my new bow. It is beautiful."

I smile at him and hug him.

"My pleasure Haldir. Now what do you say to a hunt?"

 **~}:0)~**

"Alara, little star, are you sure you must leave?"

I look over at Haldir sadly.

"Haldir, you know that Lord Elrond has need of me. It is time I leave the safety of my home and move onto new things. Besides I'll see you again mellonamin."

Haldir hugs me close.

"Take care mellonamin. Stay safe."

 **~}:0)~**

Arwen holds up a dress against me.

"But, Arwen, I do not wish to wear a dress!"

She turns her doe like eyes to me.

"Please? I just wish for one day to be with you as normal friends, normal female friends!"

I sigh in resignation. I could not deny her anything, after becoming Lord Elronds first female elite guard, Arwen had become a fast friend.

"As you wish, Arwen."

 **~}:0)~**

It's been 75 years since I fell into middle earth and once again I feel the plains, the adventure calling to me. I must move on again. I leave my note on Arwen's desk and leave to say my goodbyes to Lord Elrond. It has come time again for the little star to travel and hunt orc.

 **~}:0)~**

"Eomir I know it to be his writing. I must leave. This is a mission of great importance."

Eomir shifts in his saddle and hugs me farewell.

"I hope to see you again Alara. Once this evil has passed perhaps?" I nod. I know what is to come and I frown down at the letter I have received from Lord Elrond.

" _My dear Alara,_

 _You must come with urgency to a council I am holding in Rivendell. It is to decide the fate of all Middle Earth. Come soon Little Star, Arwen misses you."_

 **~}:0)~**

 _So that's all folks for now! I will update every week I have a good friend who kicks me up the ass about it! Love writing and will try my best to give this my all. Thanks guys! Xx A_


	2. The Female of the Species

**Chapter 2 – The female of the species**

Aragorn looks over to Elrond.

"Are we ready to commence the council?"

Elrond gestures to an empty chair while glancing back at Aragorn.

"No, we wait for everyone to arrive, although they are later than usual I have never known them to disappoint."

Sudden movement attracts the attention of the mostly filled council. A man in a dark cloak and lightweight armour walks up the steps. The bow and quiver on his back knock against each other and the two swords on either side of his belt glint as the light reaches their guards.

"You are late."

Elrond intones quietly in amusement. The figure pulls back the dark hood to the collective surprise and shocked gasping of the council.

" _ **Sorry Lord Elrond. I was near the forest of Fangorn when I received your letter."**_

The woman steps forward and embraces Elrond.

" _ **Your not too late little star. Arwen will be glad to see you again after so long. Please,"**_

He gestures to an empty seat.

"Take a seat and let us begin."

Boromir stares at the woman and slowly rises to his feet, the council looks on in anticipation.

"The council should not be taken in the presence of a lady! This is war! Not dress-making!"

The woman glares at Boromir and places her hand on her sword. Elrond puts a calming hand onto her shoulder and she pauses in her actions.

"I would be careful what you say to this 'Lady' Lord Boromir, she has killed more enemies than you have had dinners. And is quick to draw her weapons. She is an important person and part of my council Lord Boromir and it would be in a wise choice to sit back down."

Boromir looks thoroughly embarrassed and sinks down into his seat. Aragorn stifles a smile and Legolas gives the woman an interested look.

"Let us begin!"

"Strangers from distant lands and friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction."

His gaze shifts around the collected council. His gaze settles on the dwarf and Boromir for a second longer.

"You will unite or you will fall."

His eyes look to Frodo and he holds his hand out towards the podium.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo."

I watch as the small hobbit places the dark piece of jewellery on the podium. The council begins to whisper and I hear Boromir gasp and exclaim,

"So it is true."

I listen to Boromir as he stands up and tells us of a dream he has had in days past, reaching for the ring almost un-noticeably. Suddenly Gandalf stands up and recites the black tongue, causing Boromir to shy back and the sky to grow dark. The ground and walls shake and I feel a dark shadow pass into my heart. Elrond is less than impressed by Gandalf's show.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Ilmaldris."

Gandalf begs an apology and tells us of how Sauron's voice can reach any place of Middle Earth.

"The ring is altogether evil!"

Boromir starts shaking his head at Gandalf's remark. He stands and says that the ring is a gift. I listen as he waxes poetically about his people keeping the rest of Middle Earth safe. I frown. Perhaps the ring has a hold on him already.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can."

Aragorn exclaims. I look over in respect. I suppose I have always respected Aragorn in the books but, in real life he commands an air of respect and loyalty. He is also a very handsome man, Arwen is a lucky elf. My eyes are caught by a pair of piercing blue eyes belonging to a particular elf. He holds my gaze momentarily before coming to Aragorn's defence.

"He is Aragorn. Son of Arathorn,"

Boromir answers this in spite. I tune him out as I look over at Frodo. He is too young for such a heavy burden.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it. You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

Elrond looks over to me and nods. Wait me? Talk? Dear Valar, I hope I don't stutter. Okay. Gimli jumps to his feet and strikes his axe against the ring. I waver as I feel the dark presence near it. I steel myself and stand up.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade."

Elrond smiles at my briefly and nods again. I quickly retake my seat, ignoring the inquisitive gazes locked on me. Elrond tells us that one of us take it to Mount Doom in Mordor. Boromir tells us of the dangers of Mordor. I do not listen to them. I already know what is said. Instead I cast my eyes to Frodo once again, the pain evident on his face. All the races stand and begin to argue, accuse and shout nonsense. I watch Frodo intently. He quietly moves to the pedestal and declares that he will take it.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins,"-Gandalf puts his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I will protect you. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe."

"Gondor will see it done."

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"We are coming too!"

I kneel in front of Frodo.

"You have my knowledge and skill. I will protect you Frodo."

"A woman-"- Boromir begins.

"Is very welcome to offer her services and join us, Lord Boromir."

Interrupts Gandalf as he looks pointedly at Boromir. I smirk to myself.

"10 companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

~}:0)~

 **Hey guys! A here! Please fav and review. I want to know what you think about these words I have put together. Love you guys. Next chap will be up in a week or two. Hopefully I will write more as I go along but I feel this was a good stop for this chapter. A xoxo~**

 **Bold-Words spoken in Elvish.**


End file.
